Jesmon
Name: Jesmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight. Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Martial Arts(Specializes in close combat and speed), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) Blade Mastery, Flight, Resistance to Power Nullification, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Acausality, Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Self Reality Warping, Power Nullification and Information Manipulation via OS Generics, Resistance to Law Manipulation (OS Generics allows him to become unbound by the laws of the Digital World), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: '''At least '''Multiversal+ (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+(as a real knight he is able to do this), likely High Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable with Omegamon and Alphamon, who both assisted in the final battle against the Mother Eater, who could reset "All Worlds", referring to the all the Network Systems and Servers) Speed : Immeasurable (Capable of matching Demon Lord class enemies, who are natives to the Dark Area, a world in which time does not exist. Comparable to other knights, who travel between terminals (that is separate universes). Likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (On par with Sleipmon, who could keep pace with UlforceVeedramon). Durability: At least Multiverse level+(Presumably on par with the other Royal Knights. Comparable to Alphamon, who took casual hits from Chronomon and survived) | | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least extended melee range with swords, much farther with the use of Atho, Por, and Rene, Planetary with Projectiles Standard Equipment: The five swords that cover his arms and make up his legs and the tip of his tail. Atho, Por, and Rene, three fiery Digimon created by Jesmon as part of its training who serve as his retainers and assist him in combat as both sword and shield. | Tactical Arms Unit and Seibaken. Intelligence: Jesmon is battle-hardened and was trained to the limits of its capability in mind, body, and spirit by Gankoomon. He is a master swordsman who was capable of taking on Ultimate-level digimon in his Rookie form, Hackmon, and is noted to be mature and well-versed in coordinating with his fellow Digimon, a trait that is lacking even amongst the Royal Knights. He is well aware of his limits and is noted to lack overconfidence, a trait shared by many of his peers amongst the Royal Knights. Atho, Por, and Rene are capable of following advanced instructions despite their young age and are skilled in combat, defending their master when necessary, seeking targets when asked, and rescuing Digimon in need. Weaknesses: None notable 'Notable Attacks and Techniques' * Judgment of the Blade: Jesmon carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. * Schwertgeist: Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "Atho", "René", and "Por" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. * OS Generics: Jesmon is able to use a form of Reality Warping targeted at himself, unhinging himself from the laws of the Digital World (which are mainly the laws of physics and reincarnation), placing him in a state akin to the indestructible walls or invisible boundaries in a video game. Unless one is able to perform feats outside of the laws of physics (i.e. Reality Warping or being an entire dimensional tier above) he becomes utterly impossible to harm since it is a physical law that he can't be harmed. On the opposite end of things, he is able to set his damage output to "100% of the target's health" to fell a target in a single blow. * Weltgeist: Nullifies all received damage and then counterattacks when receiving physical or magic attacks. Jesmon X * Tekken Danzai: Pummels the opponent with an iron fist by shooting out its Tactical Arms. * Schwert Flügel: Fires off the swords and continuously slashes at the opponent with its two great-swords. * Kyuukyoku Senjin Seibaken: Pulls out its Ultimate-War-Blade Seibaken from the Digicore in its chest, then destroys the fighting spirit of any opponent it cuts. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Video game Category:Holy Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Male Category:Swordsman